02 Miley, Lilly, and Hannah
by MaltaGozo
Summary: EPI 02 : Miley and Lilly got together after New York. Now that Lilly knows about Miley's secret identity, she sees everything differently. But does she really have a place in Hannah's world? LILEY
1. Friday night light

**Be careful**, this story contains homosexual content. If you're not comfortable with it, don't read it... just to let you know...

I do not own Hannah Montana

**Miley, Lilly and... Hannah, Chapter 1**

Everything happened when Lilly won a weekend in New York with Hannah Montana. She had a crush on the star, since, well, forever, and the weekend was the opportunity for her to see how things could evolve. At that time, she didn't know her bestfriend Miley was Hannah. She found out on her own during this weekend. There were too much similarities between the two. Although, Lilly was mad at first because, for one, she had confide in Hannah about her feelings for Miley, and second, because Miley had lied to her during all this time.

Then the girls didn't talk to each other for a while. Lilly was avoiding a sorry Miley. She didn't know that Miley was also in love with her. She was dating Jake Ryan. For her, it's wasn't even imaginable to see her bestfriend breaking up with the star of Zombie High... for her. But she did...

And, one night, Miley took Lilly's hand and they took a walk together on the beach. They kissed for the first time and since then, their lips never grew apart for more than a few hours, and only because they had to.

Now, it's been three days since Miley and Lilly were together, as a couple.

It was Friday night, and they were snuggling on Miley's couch. Her dad and Jackson had left for the weekend, to do a father/son thingy somewhere in Utah. Miley's head was on Lilly's chest, one of her arm around her waist and the other on her thigh. Lilly's arm was on Miley's back, holding her, while she was holding her girlfriend's hand with the other. No Tv, no music, just them, alone.

''So, what should I wear for your concert tomorow ?'' Lilly asked, rubbing Miley's back.

''Well I was thinking... what about...Nothing... '' Miley said, teasing.

''If I do do that, you won't be the star of the show anymore...'' Lilly replied with a smile.

''Yeah, I guess not... '' Miley is suddenly serious. She sat up to face Lilly.

''Are you still mad that I didn't tell you about Hannah ?'' She asked nervously. Lilly sighed. She was at first, yes, and it's been less than a week since she knew. However, she kinda understood Miley's motives. Lilly leaned to slightle kiss her on the lips, and whispered

''No, not anymore... Besides... Now, I have two for the same price,'' she said teasing. Miley giggled and grabbed a pillow on the couch to punch Lilly.

They started to messing around. Lilly was stronger, so she quickly dominated Miley who was pushed against the couch. Now, Lilly was sitting on top of Miley, holding back her wrists.

''So, what you're gonna do now ?'' she asked, provocative.

Miley didn't answer. She stared at her beautiful Lilly.

''I can't believe how lucky I am to have you.''

Lilly's provocative face disappeared, as she heard Miley. She set Miley's arms free who seized the occasion to straighten out slightly so that she could hold Lilly's waist.

''I love you so much.'' she added.

''I love you too,'' Lilly replied and kissed her on the lips. She rested her foreheads on Miley's, looking in her eyes. ''Promise to never leave me.''

Miley whispered. Lilly had an intense look. So intense that she felt like she could see through her.

''If you promise to never leave me...'' she said shaking softly through the emotion.

''Never...'' Lilly whispered and she reached Miley's lips for another kiss. Lilly toppled over the couch, so that it was now Miley who was on top. The kiss deepened. It's only been three day they were together, but it's been many other days since they've been in love. And all this secret desire, all this attraction they had to repress for so long, were starting to overwhelm the girls. And what better way to express them than this ?

Things were heating up. Miley started to open up Lilly's shirt, as Lilly's hand explored Miley's back and ass. Miley kissed Lilly in the neck, then collarbone. She started to knew all Lilly's most sensible spots. She went down and down, following the zipper of the shirt. Lilly's chest, lilly's stomach, Lilly's belly button, Lilly's belly. Lilly moaned. _God Miley was getting better and better. _Her body arched under the pleasure. _ My god, if she keeps going,Ii'm..._

The phone rang. Miley, sitting straight on Lilly, looked up at the phone, then at Lilly. Lilly groaned as she set Miley free from her grip and laid back on the couch. Both girls were looking disappointed. They knew Miley had to answer. It was probably her dad to check on her. However, she didn't leave her comfortable spot on Lilly. She just leaned over her, to grab the phone on the table next to the couch.

''Hello ?''

''Hey bud''

''Hey dad ! Are you arrived in Utah ?''

''Yes, we're there. It's amazing. I wish you could be there to see that !''

''Yeah, I wish I could be there too...'' she said, while she was grinnind at Lilly to show she was better here with her, than there with her dad and... Jackson...

''So, is everything okay ?'' her dad asked.

''Yeah, everything's fine.''

''Oh, can you do me a favor ?''

''What... ?''

''Roxy's coming tonight, and...''

''Roxy's coming ?!'' Miley exclamed.

Lilly put her hands on her eyes, and groaned. She imitated like she was stabbed by a knife in her heart. Miley smiled but she was as tortured as Lilly.

''Yes Bud. I'm not gonna leave you spend the night alone...''

''I'm not alone ! I'm with Lilly !''

''still, two girls in a house... who knows what could happen.'' _Believe me dad, you have no idea. _

''When is she coming ? Did she say ?''

''Well she had a gig with another star, so after that...This leads me to what I was going to ask you. I told her I left a spare key under the flower pot, in case you weren't up when she was done. But I forgot to put it there. So can you do it for me ?''

''Sure...'' Although, forgetting could mean Roxy couldn't get in, and thus, Lilly and she could be alone. _Well, Roxy like a puma could probably come in anyway..._

''Thanks bud. Listen I gotta go now, Jackson has found a box of tampons in our arrival gift, don't ask, it's unisex. And now, he's putting them in his nose to pretend he's a walrus...'' Miley grinned. Her brother is soooo gross !

''Bye Honey ! Have fun tomorrow !''

''Thanks bye ! Love you''

She hang up. Lilly looked at her, questioning.

''So what do we do now ?'' she asked.

Miley lays down onto Lilly who wrapped her arms around her. Her shirt was still opened, tickling Miley. ''Lilly, you should close this down, you're torturing me.''

Lilly looked at her shirt and smiled. ''Another day...'' Miley nodded, and sighed. _Another day..._

So, they didn't make love... but the connection they shared during that evening was even deeper.


	2. She really IS Hannah

**Miley, Lilly, and Hannah..., chapter 2**

It was Saturday, the day of Lilly first concert as Hannah Montana's girlfriend, although she couldn't quite realise it was true. Roxy had arrived in the middle of the night. The girls were already asleep. Miley never stayed up late the night before a concert. Each girl slept in a separate bed. They didn't want Roxy to know anything about them, so had to spend the night apart, for their great despair.

Roxy was already in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Miley arrived with sleepy eyes. It was only 7.00 am, too early to get up for a saturday, especially for a teenager. But she was not a normal teen... She sat on stool, and rested her head in her hands, closing her eyes. She fell back asleep. Roxy, without even looking at Miley, knew what's going on. So, she took a pan and a spoon, and made as much noise as a bugle in an army regiment.

Miley jumped ''I'm up, I'm up, I'm uuuuuuuuppppp !'' She screamed to cover the noise, almost falling off the chair.

Roxy stopped with a smile. Miley's heart was pounding. _Gosh, this woman was unbelievable. She loved Roxy... but not this morning..._

Lilly came downstairs, running. ''Did you guys hear that ? What was it ?''

Miley pointed out Roxy. Lilly nodded, knowingly ''oooooooh, you fell back asleep, didn't you ?''

Miley groaned but said yes.

''Hey Lilly ! Want some eggs ?''

''No thanks...Not very hungry. I think I got up too quickly... and too soon...'' she grumbled.

''Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. So, here, have some eggs. My question was a rhetorical one. ''

''but...''

''shhh shh shh,'' Roxy cut. ''No discussion. Now eat !''

Lilly reluctantly grabbed her fork and started to ate. Miley joined her. She took a bite, eyes closed. She needed to get some rest, no matter how. Roxy was going to grab the pan again, but Lilly saw it, so she punched Miley. ''Miley ! Wake up ! I don't wanna be deaf at 15 !''

Miley woke up and managed, she didn't know how, to stay awake.

''Come on girls, the limo's here !'' Roxy yelled from downstairs.

Lilly and Miley were in Hannah's closet. Miley still didn't know what to pick. She needed three outfits for the concert. Lilly wasn't a very good help. She was wondered by all the clothes, and shoes, and accessories. It was the first she saw everything.

Miley showed Lilly a white skirt with a pink jacket. ''What do you think of that ?''

''Sexy...Maybe too sexy.'' She said, thinking about all the guys with their eyes on Hannah montana.

''In fact, I think you should wear this, and this.'' Lilly said, grabbing a jogging pant and a long, very long coat. Miley grinned. ''yes, sure, and then, I'm sacred ''most hideous popstar of the year'...''

''Maybe... but also, ''best girlfriend of the world...'' Lilly tried.

''Nice try Lilly...'' She grabbed Lilly by her jeans' pocket and pulled her against her. ''I like that when you're all jealous...''

''Really ?'' Miley nodded. ''Okay, then, I want you to cancel the concert, and stay the hell away from your fans...'' Miley laughed and kissed Lilly. They got lost in their passion. There was still this desire that needed to be turned down for a while, but the kisses couldn't help but increase it. It was obvious that they wanted each other. Soon, Miley was pushing Lilly against the wall, starting to removing Lilly's shirt.

They heard the limo's horn. The girls pulled apart, breathing heavily.

''I think Roxy's waiting. We're luck she's not already here.''

Miley grabbed the outfits she had previously picked out, and they went out Hannah's closet, and straight to the limo.

The ride lasted a little less than an hour. Lilly was sitting next to Hannah, but not as close as she wanted to be because Roxy was in there with them... Just before arriving to the arena, Miley put on her wig. It was the first time Lilly actually saw her Hannah since, well, you know, New York.

She looked away a second. Miley noticed.

''You're okay, Lilly ?''

''yes, I'm fine.'' Lilly smiled. _Something's wrong with that smile_, Miley thought. _She hasn't forgiven me yet. _

The car pulled up, and someone opened the door. Roxy stepped out to clear everything out.

''cleaaaaar !'' She yelled. Hannah and Lilly exchanged a laugh. They stepped out. A few fans were already outside. Hannah signed a few autographs. Lilly was standing aside, looking at her girlfriend. She didn't succeed to still see Miley under the wig. She couldn't realise Miley was Hannah. For her, they were looking totally different, even though the similiraties they both had in New York made her understand everything. But still, it was different.

Hannah looked around to spot Lilly when she was done with the fans, and she noticed she was still standing next to the limo. She joined her, worried.

''Lilly... are you sure you're okay?''

''Yes, it's just... It's weird.''

''I know.. Come on, let's go inside.'' Hannah grabbed Lilly's hand, and they entered the arena, through the artist door.

They soon found Hannah's dressing room, and got inside. Hannah put her outfits in the hangers. There also were some bottle of Evian, a few fruit and candies baskets. She opened one, and threw a bag of skittles to Lilly, winking. Lilly giggled. She opened it and put a skitlle in her mouth. She watched Hannah preparing herself. It reminded her of the concert in New York, when Hannah was freezing her out.

Hannah once again saw Lilly, lost in her thoughts. She sighed, and went locked the room. Then she took off her wig.

''Lilly, is it bothering you that much ?'' she asked, sitting down on the couch, next to Lilly.

Lilly looked down.

''I love you Miley. You know that. But, I don't know. It's the first time I see you as Hannah, since last Sunday. It's just so... weird... I guess I'm still not used to it.''

''It's gonna take time. I'm still not used to it either...'' Miley leaned for a kiss on Lilly apple-flavored lips. ''Hannah is just an illusion. Miley is the real me.''

''And I love the real you.'' Lilly said in a flirting voice. Miley smiled. They were about to kiss when someone knocked on the door.

''Miss Montana ?'' a feminin voice said.

''Yes ?''

''You have a visitor.''

''What ? Really ? '' Hannah said, surprised. _A visitor? This early?_

''Ok... Er, just a minute.'' Miley quickly got up and put on her wig. She turned to Lilly. '''How do I look ?''

''Perfect !''

''kay...''

Hannah unlocked the door, but before opening it, she could hear the woman said. ''It's Jake Ryan. Can he come in ?''

Lilly gasped. Hannah looked at her, panicked. Jake knew Lilly. He will gonna have question if he sees her here. And Lilly could quickly be linked to Miley, and Miley to Hannah. The girls stared at each other, wondering what to do...


	3. Jake Ryan

**Miley, Lilly, and... Hannah, chapter 3**

Lilly stood up and ran around the room, looking for somewhere to hide. There was this nook next to the door. She went there, and sat down as Hannah pulled the hanger chariot and put it in front of Lilly, hiding her. _What was Jake doing here ? Lilly asked herself. _She had a bad feeling about this one... She still had her bak of skittles, so kept on eating them. She wasn't a big fan of Jake, especially when he was around Miley...

_Perfect_, Hannah thought. The outfits acted like a curtain, Lilly was covered. She took a deep breath and opended the door. A smiling Jake Ryan appeared.

''Hey Hannah.''

''Hey Jake. Come on in...''

Jake did so., looking around the room. He spotted the fruit baskets. ''Oh I see you got my baskets...''

Lilly grinned. _Oh maaan, I am eating Jake's skitttles._ She looked at the bag disgusted, and put it down.

''Oh, there were from you ? I didn't read the card, sorry...But thank you !'' Hannah said.

''No problem...''

They glanced at each other for a while.

''So, erm, Jake, what are you doing here ?''

''Well, actually, I need to talk to you about something. Do you remember the girl I was crushing on that I talked to you about when you guest stared on Zombie High... ?''

''Yeah... Shirley, right ?'' Hannah said, playing dumb.

''Miley... actullay. Jake corrected. ''Well, we went out for a while, then i left for Romania for a few months, you know, for business.''

Lilly rolled her eyes. _Business..._

''... and when I came back, she broke up with me.'' Jake continued.

Hannah acted like she was surprised and sorry for him. ''Oh my God, Jake, I'm so sorry.''

''It's ok...''

''So you're here to talk about Riley ''

''Miley !'' He insisted

''Yeah, right...''

''No, in fact, I erm, I kinda have something to ask you...''

''What...'' Hannah said carefully.

''I need some publicity. I was counting on Miley for that, you know. Magazines covers with my girlfriend. 'Jake Ryan dating a highschool girl'...''

_Jake dated Miley just for his public image? Lilly thought angrily. This boy has nerves..._

''But as I told you,'' Jake continued, ''not gonna happen. So my manager thought about a celebrity...''

Oh no, he wouldn't... Lilly grumbled to herself.

''Oh, and you want me to help you find someone ?'' Hannah said, innocently, but she knew where Jake was going, and this was noooo good...

First, Miley, now Hannah... _Leave my woman alone, stupid and nasty zombie slayer !_

''So erm, what do you say ?'' Jake asked.

Yeah, Miley, what are you gonna say ?

''Well, I have to see with my agent. I don't know if it's a good thing for me...''

''What ? Jake Ryan is a good thing for every girl... And besides, you still owe me after Tracy's party...''

Hannah grinned. She did still owe him. He helped her going away from a group paparazzis in Chicago. It was getting violent and dangerous, when Jake appeared and distracted them. He liked the attention, and thus, did everything to attract them, so that Hannah could escape. In addition of the fact that she owed him, Hannah could also use a little publicity lately...

''Yeah... Well, I'll call you to let you know...''

''Kay. Can't wait !'' He stood up and walked to the door. ''Imagine that on the cover : Jakannah, the hottest teen couple.''

''Yeah, awesome,'' Hannah pretended. Jake smiled and went out.

Lilly came out. She was visibly upset.

''What you're gonna tell him ?'''

''I don't know yet...'' Hannah said, looking down. She needed her dad's advice on this one. ''But sorry about all this Lilly.'' She said, holding her girlfriend's hands. Lilly nodded, but she couldn't help but be worried. _Miley fell for Jake once... what if Hannah falls for Jake too ? Miley had told her many many times it could never happen, but still, nothing's impossible..._

Soon, Hannah had to go on stage for rehearsal. She still didn't wear her outfit. She was just singing, and dancing in jeans and a casual top. Even like this, she's so sexy, Lilly thought while she felt her body warmed up with desire. _ This is gonna be a loooong day._

They didn't spend much time together during the rest of the day. Hannah was busy rehearsing, or doing some interviews, or seeing some fans. Lilly was bored. Being there was fun at first. But she was fed up to be there alone.

They finally had some time together just before the concert. They were back in Hannah's dressing room. Lilly was preoccupied. She needed to know.

''So, erm, Miley, did you make a decision ?''

Miley sighed. She had called her father while Lilly wasn't around. He wasn't of a big help. He basically said to do what she needed to do and that he will support her, no matter what. Thanks for the advice, daaad, she thought ironically. The truth was Hannah needed publicity. Jake needed her, and miley still felt guilty for dumping Jake like that. Besides, she owed him a favor. She still needed to think about it, though, because it could endanger her relation with Lilly, and the last thing she wanted was to hurt her and lose her.

''I still don't know. I'll make my decision this weekend. You'll be the first person to know on Monday...'' Miley said, trying to reassure Lilly.

The answer wasn't satisfying enough for Lilly. Since she had officially entered Hannah's world, she felt alone. But she took what Miley gave her...for now...

Miley drove Lilly back to her house after the concert. She couldn't spend the night over because Hannah was living now for Seattle, to make a press conference for her new CD. Roxy was in the front of the car. Lilly wondered if she could kiss Miley or if it was too risky. She looked at Miley, questioning. Miley smiled, understanding what Lilly was thinking, and kissed her.

Lilly made the kiss deepened. She jumped on Miley's legs, kissing her earlobe and neck. Miley moaned, her hands around Lilly waist.

''Lilly... Lil... god...'' She was desperatly trying to tell Lilly they should stop. But she couldn't manage to let the words out. She finally found the strenght to pull away, breathing heavily, her cheeks red from the strong desire they had for each other.

''I think, I think we should stop.''

Lilly sighed, and rested her head on Miley's shoulder. Miley could smell Lilly's wonderful perfume. They hugged each other tight one last time. Lilly pecked a kiss in Miley's neck, and got out of the car.

Miley waved as the limo drove away. Lilly didn't know why, but she felt like it wasn't only the car who was driving away from her...


	4. Miley's answer

**Miley, Lilly, and... Hannah, chapter 4**

Lilly was leaning against Miley's locker, waiting for her. It's only been a day since she hasn't seen her, but she missed her like hell. After what it seemed an eternity, Miley finally appeared on the other side of the corridor. A huge smile on her face formed as she saw Lilly and walked to her. They were going to share a ''good morning'' kiss, but as natural as it seems to them, they didn't tell anyone about their relationships, and didn't plan to do it any time soon.

So Miley just waved at Lilly. ''Hey...''

''Hey.'' _god, how could they do that all this time when they weren't together ! _It seemed so hard now for them to not touch each other.

''So, how was your thing ?'' Lilly asked mysteriously.

''As good as this kind of stuff could be...I missed you'' Miley said with a liitle smile. They were starting to walk to class, when Jake came to them.

''Hey Miley...'' he said with a big smile.

''Hey...'' Miley said confused by Jake's sudden glow.

''I'm sure you'd be happy to learn that I've moved on! I am totally over you''

''Cool..'' was all Miley could find to say.

''Her name's Hannah'' Jake said. Lilly and Miley exchanged a look. Hannah ?

''Hannah Montana'' Jake specified.

''What ? Lilly said shocked. Miley didn't say anything and looked away. She promised to tell Lilly before anyone, but Jake's agent called her this morning, before school, and...

''You're dating Hannah montana?'' Lilly repeated, as if saying it would make it not true.

Jake nodded. ''Jake Ryan is back!'' He entered the classroom, leaving the girls alone.

''What was that all about, Miley? Did you say 'yes' to his proposition?''

Miley nodded. Lilly looked at her. _Lilly is gonna be mad at me! And she would be right. I mean, Hannah's dating someone else. Even if it's not real, she..._.

''Ok.'' Lilly simply said.

''You're not mad ?'' Miley asked, stunned.

''I trust you !'' lilly shrugged. Miley had a huge smile on her face. Lilly took Miley's hand and led her into the classroom.

School was over, and there were now at the beach. Lilly wanted to go surfing, so Miley came with her. She was now waiting for Lilly to come back. Oliver and she were siting at Rico's.

''So how things going with Lilly ?''

''actually, perfectly well ! I can't believe we took all this time to realise we were made for each other...''

''Yeah, me too... especially you...''

''why me ?''

'Well, you were the one dating all these guys.''

''But Lilly had a crush on Hannah...''

''Yeah, but Hannah is not really real. She could never actually date her.''

Miley smiled in her head. Oliver had no idea how wrong he was.

Lilly ran towards them, in her wetoutfit and carring her board. She took her towel and started to dry herself. She changed quickly into a pair of baggies and a shirt, under Miley and Oliver's eyes. ''okay, let's go now'' she said quickly and grabbing Miley's hand ''Bye Oliver'' she yelled, running away with her girlfiriend. She surfed to try to forget her sexual frustration, but it didn't work. She needed Miley for that.

Both of the girls entered Miley's house, hand in hand, teasing each other. They stopped suddenly when they saw Robbie in the kitchen, cooking diner.

''Hey day !'' she said, letting go Lilly's hand.

''Hey bud! How was school?''

''great...''

They were disappointed. Once again, they couldn't fulfill their desire.

''Oh Miley, I got a phone this afternoon. You've got a party tonight at 8. It's a charity thing... We're leaving in one hour.''

Lilly and Miley exchanged a look. Miley could see Lilly wanted to go with her, but she couldn't, because she was Lilly. There will be journalists there. Lilly couldn't be seen in public, not with Hannah. Miley gave a sorry look to Lilly who understood what it meant. Once again, she was out of Hannah's world.

Miley thought that she needed to give Lilly more explications, so she led her upstairs, in her room. Lilly sat on the bed, Miley next to her.

''I can't take you Lilly, you understand, right?''

''Right. But it's the second time I am shut out of Hannah's world. And being out of hannah's world, it's like being out of yours... And now you're also dating Jake...''

Miley put a hand on Lilly's thigh. ''I'm sorry. I... I don't know what to say, or what to do. You know that if people see you with Hannah, it's...''

''Yeah, I know... '' Lilly cut. ''But it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I guess it's a little too much for me, right now...''

''What do you mean? Miley said, worried.

''Nothing... I'm gonna go. You should get ready.''

Lilly pressed her lips against Miley's. Miley wanted to make the kiss longer, but Lilly pulled away, looking down sadly. She stoop up. ''Bye Miley... Have fun tonight.'' she said in a small voice.

Miley watched her walking out the door. She fell on her bed. What should she do ? How could Lilly be a part of her second identity? Lilly told her it was ok for Jake, but it wasn't. Miley knew Lilly shouldn't worry about Jake and her, but how could she make Lilly really believe her?

Lilly was walking in the street. She was dating Miley, but not Hannah. Hannah brought them together, but now, she was tearing them apart...

Jake and Hannah officially started their ''romance'' that evening. They arrived together. No hands were hold, even if Jake tried very hard. Miley wasn't in Hannah's mood. She wasn't having any fun and didn't plan to have any. Journalists were everywhere. They were hovering around Hannah and Jake. Their couple almost made forgot the journalists why they were there in the first place. Hannah's highlight of the evening was when she sang a couple of her hits on stage. She felt like ''herself'' for a little while at least. It was the first time of the evening she didn't have to lie.

Now, she was sitting at the her table, thinking about Lilly, Jake sitting next to her, as grumpy as Hannah.

''So Hannah, erm, how things going with your new CD?'' Jake asked trying to break the ice.

''Good.''

''Any new reward?'' He tried again.

''Nope.''

''Ok... Erm, well, thank you for doing this by the way. I really appreciate...''

''Yes, no problem.'' Hannah said, still as cold.

Some journalists spotted Jakannah talking. And like bees around honey, they invaded the teen stars' privacy. Hannah grabbed her purse on the other side of Jake as the flashes exploded around them. She had to leave now, she couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't make the right decision by accepting the deal...

Jake followed Hannah. As a couple, they were expected to arrive together and leave together.

The ride in the limo was silent. Jake left Hannah in few miles away where another limo was waiting for her. They were not going home together. Hannah living in the same house than Miley.. come on, even Oliver could figure out...

Hannah waved Jake goodbye and got into the limo. ''thank god it's over...'' she sighed. She hoped this didn't apply to her relationship with Lilly though...


	5. The Last Straw

**Miley, Lilly and... Hannah, chapter 5**

Lilly was skating to school this morning. The wind was blowing in her face as she was rolling down the street. She loved this sensation. She quickly arrived to highschool. She was still skating, when she saw an interesting cover of a girl's daily magazine. She grabbed it as she passed her, and looked at the cover, stunned, but still riding her board. She didn't see the lockers coming ahead of her. Oliver and Miley jumped on the sides as Lilly crashed and fell.

''Geez, Lilly !'' They said, running to Lilly.

''Are you alright ?'' Miley asked, helping Lilly out.

Lilly stood up, took off her helmet and grabbed her skate board.

''I'm good, I'm good.''

''What's gotten into you ?'' Oliver asked.

''Nothing, I was busy reading.'' she shrugged.

''Yeah, we saw! And see what happened? You should be more careful Lilly,'' Miley added concerned.

''What were you reading anyway?'' Oliver wanted to know.

Lilly handed the magazine to him. ''Woooow,'' was all he said.

''What ?'' Miley said intrigued. She took the magazine from Oliver's hands and gasped. There was a picture of Hannah, leaning towards Jake, like they were going to kiss. It was a picture from the charity fundraising of last night. The kiss of course never happened. If she remembered correctly she was grabbing something... her purse actually. But she had to admit the photograph was pretty good. Anyone could believe that Jake and she actually were going to kiss... _Sweet nibblets! Lilly..._

Lilly was staring at Miley. She couldn't explain it all to Lilly, because Oliver was there.

''Hannah is Jake's rebound! I'm sorry Miley...'' Oliver said, trying to confort a Miley more concerned about Lilly, than Jake.

''Oliver, it's ok. I'm sure nothing happened between them'' she said looking at Lilly. _Please believe me, Lilly, _she prayed in her head. ''We don't even see them kiss. It's just a montage.'' she pleaded.

Lilly's expression changed. It was true. They weren't kissing... She relaxed. She just made a whole thing out of anything. Gosh, how stupid she could be sometimes. She smiled at Miley.

''Yeah, you're probably right,'' she said to let Miley know it was ok.

''So guys, you wanna come over Friday night ? We could watch a movie...'' Miley offered as they walked to PE.

''Sure.''

The rest of the week was unventful for Lilly. However, Miley was busy promoting her new CD. Every night, she had to go somewhere. Every night, she told Lilly she couldn't bring her. Every night she was with Jake. Lilly first let go. She needed to be understanding with Miley. After all, she didn't know how difficult the life of a popstar could be. Besides, she had friday night to look forward to ! She was finally gonna be able to spend more than an hour with her.

Friday night, Lilly was getting ready for their night at Miley's. It wasn't a date, Oliver was there, but still, she wanted to look nice. She was putting a final touch of gloss on her lips, when someone knocked on her bedroom's door. She turned and saw Miley.

''Hey gorgeous! What are you doing here?'' she said, surprised.

''Your mom let me in...'' Miley started. Lilly immediatly noticed something was wrong.

''Miley... ?'' she said coming closer.

''Lilly, I have bad news... I have to cancel our movie night.''

''Oh... Why ?'' Lilly asked abruptly.

''Jake called me. He needs me for some kind of interview. I don't know exactly what. Can you tell Oliver?''

Lilly didn't say anything. Jake needed Miley. What about her ?

''Lilly ?'' Miley called. Lilly sighed. She didn't have a choice but to accept that she won't gonna see Miley tonight, did she ?

''Yeah, ok Miley. Another time,'' she said coldly. She turned and looked at the window.

Miley came to hold her, but Lilly stepped away. That was it. This was the last straw. She couldn't do it anymore. Hannah Montana was more important to Miley, she got it. So then be it. She turned to face Miley, taking a deep breath. She couldn't believe what she was going to say.

''Listen Miley, it's not gonna work for me anymore...''

''What ? What do you mean?'' Miley asked, in a worried voice.

''I think we should stop seeing each other. At least as girlfriends.''

''But Lilly...'' Miley tried to touch Lilly's arms, but once again, Lilly slightly avoided her. ''I don't wanna stop being with you...'' Miley added. Her voice was shaking, as her heart was breaking into pieces. Lilly had tears in hey eyes, and her body was trembling.

''It's the first time I broke up with someone, and this is the hardest thing I've ever done.''

''So why ? Why can't we be together...'' Miley begged.

Lilly sat onto her bed. ''I just can't do it anymore. You always put Hannah first. You always pick Jake first. You're always away. We don't have any time alone. It's simple, it's like before, it's like when we were just friends.''

''But...'' Miley protested, sitting next to Miley. She took Lilly's hand, and started to kiss it. Lilly moaned.

''Miley, don't... Please'' She said pulling off her hand, and standing up. ''I think ... I think you should go. You're gonna be late...'' she added, not looking at Miley. She started to cry softly, closing her eyes. A tear fell on her cheek. She could also hear Miley sobbing. _God... what am I doing? How can you leave her? _

They stayed like this for a while: Miley on Lilly's bed, holding her head and crying. Lilly, up in her room, arms crossed and crying looking out the window. It's like the world just had given them the privacy they needed. Like every other form of life disappeared. Everything was silent. Everything was still. It was like something in the universe as broken down the same moment, Lilly and Miley's broke.

Seconds passed, and then minutes passed.

''I'm sorry Lilly,'' Miley finally whispered, tears rolling on her cheeks. She stood up, and looked at Lilly one last time. Lilly didn't move. She was shivering. Miley looked at Lilly's hair that she had smelled before. She looked at her shoulder she had snuggled in before. She looked at her back, she had touched before. She looked at her arms that held her before. And then... she left the room. Lilly could finally allow herself to break down, as she heard Miley's foot steps intertwined with the silence. She fell on the floor, unable to support herself anymore.


	6. Afterwards

**Miley, Lilly, and...Hannah, chapter 6**

When Lilly woke up the next morning, she was lying on the floor. She straightened up and groaned. She had aches all over her body. She looked around, desoriented. What was she doing there? What day was it? The sun was shining, and the light was illuminating the room. It was so intense that it was hurting her puffy eyes.

Souvenirs of last night started coming back to her, along with the pain. Miley...

Miley was in her bed. She didn't move. She couldn't move. Every movement was a suffering. She figured that if she stayed long enough immobile, everything would disappear. Everything that happened last night would be erased, and that Lilly and she would never had broken up.

Someone knocked on her door and came in.

''Not now, dad !'' she groaned.

But Mr Stewart didn't listen to her and sat down on the bed, a cup of chocolate milk in his hand. Miley straightened and rested on the bed's wall. She grabbed the chocolate milk her father handed to her.

''You wanna talk about it, Honey?'' he asked gently.

Miley sighed. He didn't know about Lilly and her, so how could she tell him about it?

''I had a fight with a friend.'' She simply said.

''Lilly ?''

Miley nodded.

''Listen Bud, I know Lilly. You've been friends for ever. I'm sure things will get better in no time.''

Miley forced herself to smile. She took a sip of her milk. _Yes, but lately, they were more than friends. And it wasn't just a fight they had, it was..._ But Miley couldn't think about it. She shook her head.

''Come on, go take a shower, then we'll go to the beach, have some fresh air, ok?''

''k'' she said, not convinced.

Miley and her father arrived at the beach in the middle of the afternoon. She was just wearing a pair of jeans and a small top. Nothing fancy, just like her mood. She couldn't manage to take a break from the pain. She had this knife constantly plunged into her heart, like the sword Escalibur was plunged into her rock. Lilly was the only one who could take it off, like Arthur did for the sword.

Miley was holding her father's arm. Her legs had difficulties to support her, still weak from the shock. They sat down at Rico's.

Oliver was also at Rico's... with Lilly. He had managed to drag her out of the house. The sun and air were the best therapy for depression and break ups. And the ocean had this powerful effect on Lilly. It always made her smile. At least, it used too. Today, Lilly had lost her sparks.

They first didn't see Miley and her dad, because they were turning their backs at them.

Lilly was floping down the table. Oliver was looking at her, not knowing what to do. He never knew what to say. So he just stayed next to her, hoping it would be enough.

Mr Stewart quickly spotted Oliver and Lilly. _Oh, oh,_ he thought. _ If Miley sees them..._ But too late. He felt Miley's hand grabbed his arm. ''Dad,'' she said.

Oliver could have sworn he just heard Miley's voice. He looked at Lilly, still laying on the table. He looked around, trying to find Miley. There she was with her dad. She looked as sad as Lilly. He waved gently at her. _Oh maaaan. Ok, ok, ok. Let's not panick. They'll have to face each other, one day or another, right? It colld be a good thing. Just calm down. _

He turned back. Lilly still didn't notice anything.

''Hey Lilly!'' a boy called. Lilly looked up.

''what ? Who called me?''

A boy was walking towards them. Matt.

''what's up guys'' he asked happily. But his expression changed when he saw Lilly's face. ''What's going on?''

''Nothing... girls stuff.'' Oliver said. Matt nodded.

''So, you wanna go surfing'' he asked to Lilly.

''She'd love to!'' Oliver answered for Lilly. Lilly in the water had many advantages: she wouldn't see Miley, and she could get her mind out of all this drama.

''Cool'' Matt replied. Lilly stood up reluctantly, give Oliver a murderous look.

Miley was following all the scene from her seat. She couldn't take her eyes over Lilly. She didn't want to. So, she was going to surf with Matt, her ex boyfriend. Miley started to feel jealousy growing in her. Lilly was apparently not very enthusiastic though.

She was in her thoughts, when she caught Lilly's eyes. _Oh man, she saw me..._

Lilly couldn't believe her eyes. Miley was there. She looked down at Oliver. This is why he practically pushed me to go surfing. She punched him on his shoulder.

''hey !'' Oliver said. ''I was trying to help...'' he whined.

She gave a little smile at Miley.

Miley's heart warmed up when she saw Lilly smiled at her.

This girls however weren't ready to talk to each other. It was too soon.

Lilly took off her shirt keeping her surfing short. She didn't have her wetsuit, but hey, what the hell, she needed to feel something else than what she had felt since last night. She grabbed her board, and with a last look at miley, she walked to the beach with Matt.


	7. How to get her back?

**Miley, Lilly, and... Hannah, chapter 7**

Monday, Lilly arrived late in her English class. Her usual seat next to Miley was still vacant. Did she save it for me? No, don't be stupid, everybody knows it's lilly's seat. Miley wouldn't need to save it...

During the weekend, Lilly realised her mistake. She realised she never should have left Miley. Now, she was tortured. She wanted to kiss Miley so badly. She wanted to hold her in her arms. She wanted to talk to her like before. But she couldn't, she blew it. She had wanted to it, now she had to accept the consequences.

She apologized to the teacher and took her seat next to Miley.

Miley looked at Lilly. She was even more beautiful today. She rested her head in her head, day dreaming. She wished she could have a second with Lilly. She wished she could forgive her for everything. But she doubted it. She had to do something to show how sorry she was, and how much she loved her.

''So, Miley,'' the teacher asked, ''do you wanna share what you're dreaming about ?''

Miley blushed. She quickly glanced at Lilly. She was looking at her too.

''No, sir, I'm good. Sorry about that.''

She tried to make herself as small as possible til the end of the class. When the bell rang, she was the first out.

Lilly was sitting at lunch with Oliver. Miley was eating at another table, with some other girls. Lilly groaned and took her head in her hands.

''I screwed up big time, didn't I?''

''Weeell...'' Oliver replied.

''I know, I just wished I could go back to that night. I really can't be without her Oliver. It's like I'm dying...''

''Maybe it's not over. She still loves you, you can tell.''

''I don't know...''

''Well I know.'' Oliver exclamed.

''I just need a sign from her...''

The next day, Miley didn't go to class. She had a concert in San Fransisco that night. She landed in the late morning. A limo was waiting for her and her dad. She got in, and was surprised to find Jake in there.

''I tought I'd surprised you.''

well, he succeeded. She sat on the other side, grumpy. The last thing she needed was another night with him.

Jake entered Hannah's dressing room. ''Hey! You're ready?''

''Almost.''

Jake looked at Hannah, almost lovingly, which scared her. Ok, she had to stop this soon. After the concert.

''I was thinking Hannah. Something's missing in our relationship. Something essential if we really want to be believable...''

''and what is that...?''

''a kiss...''

''Say what ?'' Hannah asked, confused

'' A kiss ! I think we should kiss before the journalists. Just for one cover.''

''Are you kidding me?''

Hannah was shocked. No way in hell she will kiss Jake Ryan. Ok, she had to do it, and not after the concert. She had to do it now, before it got out of control.

She faced Jake.

''Listen Jake,'' She said. ''I can't do this anymore. I just lost the one person I love the most, because of what we're doing now. AndI want this person to forgive me and come back to me. It's over. I don't love you, you don't love me. Let's just stop being stupid, and selfish, and announce to the world we're done.''

''What? I can't believe it. Two girls dumped me in less than three weeks! What's happening to me ? No, I rectify that ! what's happening to you girls! You don't know how lucky you are''

Hannah didn't reply, confused. Jake was mad, but hey, she made the righ choice for once.

Thus, after the concert, Hannah let the journalists know that Jakannah was officially past history. She felt relieved. _Now, how to get Lilly back..._

The next morning, Oliver showed Lilly a magazine. ''Look at that ! Looks like Jake can't keep a woman!''

The cover stated : ''the end of Jakannah.'' Lilly looked up at a smiling Oliver.

_''I think this is my sign...'' she thought._

Lilly smiled, put abruptly the magazine in Oliver's arms, and ran to her house.

That was it. She had decided she had to do something. She had to know if Miley still loved her. She had to know if they had still a chance. It had to be. _I'll never forget myself if she doesn't want me anymore_.

She knocked on the Stewart's door. She had never ran that quickly for her entire life, but she wasn't out of breath. Mr Stewart opened the door, and was surprised to see Lilly standing on the doorway.

''Hey Lilly.''

''Hello Mr Stewart ! Is Miley around?''

''I'm sorry Lil, she had a party tonight.'' Lilly looked so disappointed that Mr Stewart felt sorry for her.

''Listen Lilly, I know that something happened between you too, and it's killing Miley. I don't what it is, but I'm sure what you have to tell her is important. More important than a stupid party. So, what we're gonna do, is that we're gonna sneak you in.''

''But wait, I can't go as Lilly...''

''Yeah I know,'' Mr Stewart said with a malicious smile. ''I got the right thing for you...''

Lilly was looking at her in the mirror. She couldn't believe the transformation. She was wearing a long dress above her pair of jeans. She also had a blue jacket with big flowers. And the most important thing of all, her blond hair was hiden with a purple wig. She wasn't very stylish, but she didn't care. She still could see it was her, but others couldn't tell. She smiled, satisfied, and looked at Mr Stewart.

''Let the show begin...'' Lilly said.


	8. Finding Hannah

**Miley, Lilly, and... Hannah, chapter 8**

Mr Stewart and Lilly were in the car. Lilly's heart was racing. She was tensed, nervous, anxious. Her future depended on this night. Mr S. could feel the tension, rising from Lilly.

''Lilly, just try to relax.''

''I don't know how to do that, though...''

''Listen, I'm sure everything's gonna be fine. Miley will forget everything, and you girls will be friends like before,'' he tried to confort her.

Lilly sighed. Friends like before. She didn't want to be friends like before. She wanted more than that. She leaned her head against the window.

They arrived at the club a few minutes later. A lot of people were standing outside, hoping to see a celebrity. Journalists were there too, of course.

Mr Stewart and Lilly approached the security officer.

''Hey Aaron'' he said.

''hey Mr. M.''

Mr M.? She looked at Mr. S, questioning, but he just signed her to not pay attention to that.

''I have a friend of Hannah Montana's with me.''

''Name ?'' Aaron asked.

Name... Man, she didn't think about that. Come on, a name, a name, a name.

''Lola...''

''But she's not on the list. '' Mr S took Aaron by the shoulders and whispered. ''Hannah called me to invite her at the last minute, if you know what I mean...''

''Oh... second choice, eh ?''

Mr S nodded. _Hey ! _Lilly thought shocked. But what the hell? Aaron let them in...

Mr Stewart was known in Hannah's world, fortunatly for Lola. She would have never made her way in without him. Lola couldn't believe all the starts around her. It was even more impressive than the party in New York. Maybe because she was alone this time...

She started to walk through the room, zigzaging between the people dancing or talking. It was hard. Lola was sweating. Man, I hate that wig.

Hannah was sitting on the couch in a corner of the room, a lost look on her face.

''So Hannah, are you having fun ?'' a nasy voice asked.

''Yes Tracy, it's a cool party,'' she lied with a smile.

''Come with me, I want to introduce you to some people.'' Hannah groaned but she let herself be dragged.

Lola decided to take a break from her quest. She needed a drink. She spotted the bar. She asked for a diet pepsi. Someone sat next to her. She turned. Jake Ryan. She gasped. He's gonna recognize me... _Calm down Lilly. You're Lola now._

''Nice hair !'' a voice said. Lola turned to her right.

''Jake Ryan''

''Hey... I'm sorry I don't remember your name. I spent 4 months in Romania, so I'm a little out...''

''oh, I'm Lola... Luftnuggle.'' She said. _Luftnuggle? Where did that come from?_ she thought to herself

''So, Lola, are you big tv star? A singer maybe?'

''No, actually, I'm not a celebrity. I err... I err work for Hannah Montana.'' Lola carefully said.

''Oh...'' Jake nodded.

''I'm sorry...'' Lola said.

''For what?''

''your break up!'' Lola had to act like she didn't know about the plan.

''Hannah didn't tell you?'' He replied, surprised. ''It wasn't real. I needed publicity, she owed me, and with her new album coming up, you know, she seized the opportunity. But she never loved me, or even liked me.''

Lola nodded, doing a happy dance in her head.

''We don't even kiss !''

Lola giggled, but she recomposed herself seeing Jake's expresson. ''I'm sorry... it's not funny,'' she apologized. ''So urm, anyway, do you know where I can find her?''

''No clue.'' he answered. Lola sighed, she had to get back in. She groaned at this thought.

''Hannah, I'd like you to meet Joshua. He's the future Justin Timberlake...'' Tracy said with a big charming smile.

''Hey Joshua.'' Hannah said, not impressed.

''Hey, what's up!'' He said, vain. Hannah feigned a smile and rolled her eyes. She looked around, bored.

''So erm Hannah,'' she heard Joshua say.

''Yeah?''

''I heard about Jake. Pretty hard, huh !''

''I guess...''

''So, you're free now, right...'' Joshua was making moves on her? Hannah started to get upset. _Just leave me alone! I'm not a piece of meat !_

''Actually, no, I'm not 'free' . I Love someone, and I don't plan to change that anytime soon.''

Joshua's smile disappeared. Hannah walked away, angry. _Damn you Tracy!_

Lola drank the last sip of her diet pepsi, and put her glass on the counter. She looked at the crowd in the room, all the light, the music. She could see the heat from here. She took a deep breath and stepped in.

She walked pass Jesse Maccartney, Haley Joel Osment, the Veronicas. Man, all these celebrities. She stopped to look at them. _They are not even sweting. They look perfect, fresh. How do they do that?_

She kept going. She avoided a few elbows on her way, and the arms of a guy doing the robot dance. She had a false hope when she saw a girl with long blond hair dancing. But it wasn't Hannah.

It's been half an hour now that Lola was looking everywhere, and she was starting to lose hope. Maybe she had already left... Lola stepped out of the dancefloor, relieved. She leaned against a wall. She was cooling down quickly thanks to a small breeze coming from a small window in a corner. _God, that feels good._ She stayed like that a few minutes, her eyes closed.

She started to look around, in a last attempt. No sign of Hannah on the right, no sign oh Hannah ahead. She turned her hand to the left.

There she was. Hannah was standing in a corner, leaning on the same wall than Lola. She had a sad expression on her face. Lola smiled. _Hannah..._ She walked towards her.


	9. Take me back

**Miley, Lilly, and... Hannah, chapter 9**

''Hey Hannah,'' Lola said.

Hannah turned around and faced... a purple hair girl. _Who is she ?_

''Hi, err, do I know you ?'' Hannah asked, confused. The girl didn't answer. She just looked at Hannah. Hannah was growing uncomfortable. _Who let a fan in? _ She looked around, hoping to spot someone who could help her if... but the girl laughed. That laugh...

''Oh my god,'' Hannah whispered, stunned. ''Lilly ?''

Lilly nodded. ''Here, it's Lola...''

''Lola... '' Hannah giggled, but was still in shock. ''what, but we, wawa,.wewa..'' she babbled

''Okay, I didn't quite get everything you just said, but if you're wondering why, let's just say I needed a way in Hannah's world because I'm desperatly and completely in love with her.''

Hannah smiledShe couldn't believe what she's just heard. It couldn't be real. It was an hallucination.

''I need to talk to you'' Lola said. She took Hannah's hand, and led her outside.

The air was warm for a night. A small breeze was blowing, slightly moving Hannah's long blond hair. They walked for a while, in silence. They finally reached a small park, nobody was there. They stopped. Lola looked up at the sky. She had never seen so much stars.

Hannah was staring at Lola, uncomfortable. So she had told her she loved her, but what now? She was stamping. She couldn't wait anymore. Her heart was beating fast, her knees were weak.

Lola finally looked down, and turned to face Hannah. She took a deep breath. She was shaking because she was nervous. She was scared of Hannah's reaction. However, when their looks joined, all the stress disappeared. How could she have doubts about them? Hannah's eyes showed even more love than possible. Lola felt safe.

''Listen Hannah...''Lola started. ''I've made the biggest of my life by letting you go...'' her eyes dived in Hannah's with an endless intensity. ''I got scared when I saw you drifting away, when I saw that I couldn't be with you all the time...'' Lola stayed silent for a few seconds. She finally said ''I love you so much''. Hannah could feel that she meant it with all her heart.

''I love you too Lil... Lola.'' Hannah smiled. She felt warm in her heart, things she hadn't felt for too long.

''so what do you say? Do you wanna jump of the edge with me?''

'' without knowing if we'll have a solid ground below ?''

''Yes... but you'll have my hand...'' Lola said, seductively.

And Lola could see Hannah smiled, no, Miley smiled. For the first time, Lilly could finally see Miley under Hannah's wig. The girls kissed like never before. They were shaking in each other's arms. They held on to each other, scared to let go. It was like they had turned the light back on. The sparks came back, the world started turning again, and they finally embraced their joined destiny.

This was how Lilly became Lola. This was how Lola started to date Hannah. This was how Lilly found her place in Hannah's world and an even bigger role in Miley's life.

**Author's note : **here's another chapter of Liley's story. So, now Hannah has Lola, and Miley has Lilly. What will happen to them next ? What will happen at school ? Will they finally take their relationship one step further ? Check the new stories to find out ! Reviews are still welcomed ! Thanks for reading

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Hannah Montana


End file.
